Downfall
by Darkstar of ThunderClan
Summary: The end of the four original Clans is near... witness the destruction through the eyes of Bramblestar's and Squirrelflight's only kit.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Downfall**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new Warriors Fanfiction, Arc of Destiny!**

**I've had this story in mind for a while, and I am eager to share it with you. This story is Post Last Hope, by about eight moons. This story will catalog the journey of Darkkit, the only kit of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight.**

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Seedfall- very pale ginger she-cat

Lilyfur- dark tabby she-cat

Moleclaw- brown and cream tom

Queens: Squirrelflight- Mother to Bramblestar's kit- Darkkit (dark-furred tom with blue eyes)

Dovewing- Expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Ivypool- Expecting Foxleap's kits

Cinderheart- Mother to Lionblaze's kits- Goldenkit (ginger tom) and Graykit (Gray and white she-kit)

Elders: Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

DEAD: Cherrykit, Poppyfrost, Leafpool (Greencough outbreak)

**Prologue:**

Bramblestar paced outside the nursery, anxious. His fur was prickled in apprehension; it had been two sunrises since Squirrelflight had started kitting. It still wasn't over. It had to be the longest kitting in Clan history.

Another anguished cry came from inside. He felt his heart shattered inside of him. He heard slow, quiet meowing inside. It was his foster kit, Jayfeather. He had been with her from the very beginning, and never left her side. He was no expert; but he knew this was not the way kitting was supposed to go.

Just as he was preparing to burst inside the nursery and beg StarClan itself to let her finish the painful birth, Jayfeather padded out from the den.

"She's given birth to one tom. Do you want to come inside and see your son, Bramblestar?"

Joy sparked inside of him. "My kit is alright? And Squirrelflight?"

Jayfeather purred. "Yes, they are both fine. Now, come and meet your son."

Bramblestar followed him into the den, where he could see Squirrelflight laying in the shadows. The rank smell of blood was all to clear.

"Squirrelflight?" He called.

"She is too weak to speak right now, but she requested you name your kit."

He looked down at his kit's small form, nursing. He looked exactly like me, Bramblestar thought.

"I name him Darkkit, for his fur. May he ever live in happiness, unlike I did for a lot of my life."

Jayfeather purred. "That's a wonderful name. And no cat can doubt he's your son- he looks like a tiny you."

Bramblestar's eyes glowed with happiness. It was a great day for ThunderClan.


	2. A Beginning

**Darkkit's POV:**

Darkkit skidded on the slimy mud in the clearing, slipping and sliding_. Being the_ _only kit in the nursery had its freedoms_; he thought as he continued to play on the mud. Even though he had only been outide for a few moments his pelt was already dirty. _Oh well. _"Darkkit!" He heard his mother's cry resonate from the nursery. _Nevermind her, _he thought. _I'm going to have fun!_ Bouncing up and down, he slid over to the elder's den. _Maybe I can catch a good story or two. _He walked through the entrance, shaking his muddy pelt, splattering Graystripe has he entered the den. _Oops. _"Hey." Graystripe growled. "Don't get me wet, you crazy kit. Or do you not want to hear a story?"

"Sorry." I apologized lightly. I scampered off to the corner where Sandstorm was sitting. "Sandstorm?" I asked. "Will you tell me the story of when Graystripe first met Firestar?"

She purred. "Of course. Sit here and listen."

I nodded respectfully and sat back on my haunches in the spot she had indicated.

"So, a long time ago, when I was still an apprentice, their was a young kittypet named Rusty. He had never liked the life he had had as a kittypet, so he journeyed out into the forest one day and encountered Lionheart, a senior warrior, and Bluestar, the leader of the Clan at the time. Rusty-"

"Darkkit!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Guilt pricked inside of him. He was supposed to go back to the nursery. "Why did you deliberately defy me? I told you to come back inside- it is too muddy out there!"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I just wanted to hear some of the elder's stories, that' all. Then I was going to go back to you."

Squirrelflight looked at him sternly. "And look at the mess you've made in here! I'm sorry Graystripe-" she flicked her ears apologetically- "he just doesn't behave himself sometimes." She was looking angrier and angrier by the moment. "What other messes have you made, Darkkit?"

I stepped back. I had never seen my mother this angry before. "Nothing-" I stammered.

"Then go back to your nest and take a nap. I'll have a talk with your father and I think he'll agree with me when I ask for your apprentice ceremony to be put off another sunrise."

"No!" I wailed. "Not that! Please!"

But Squirrelflight would not budge. "If you don't behave like a apprentice, you don't become one. Now _go_."

Tail drooping, I left the elder's den and went back to the nursery and settled down in my nest. _I'd better mind her. She seems really angry. _Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes slowly, and stretched. But almost at once I noticed my surroundings were different. I was in a unfamiliar clearing, where I could smell several cats nearby. I quickly followed the scent, keeping quiet just as my mother had taught me, in case of potential enemies. As soon as I heard voices, I stopped abruptly and strained to hear what they were saying so I could get a sense of where I was.

I heard many voices.

"The end of the Clans is near, and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

"There must be something we can do!" Yowled another voice.

"No. There is none. It is written in the fate of the stars that the Clans must fall."

Really frightened, I scrambled away from my hiding spot, and broke into a terrified run. Whoever talking back there must be evil because of their talk of destruction.

In a flash, I felt myself wake up. I was in the nursery once more.

It was much later in the day, although it was hard to tell from the shadowy setting of the nursery. The rain had stopped. I padded outside cautiously, looking for my mother. "Squirrelflight?" I called. I padded over to the leader's den and entered, hoping she would be in there.

She was curled up next to Bramblestar, her chest fur rising and falling as she drew each breath. Her eyes were slanted happily in sleep. She was purring.

"Squirrelflight?" I nudged her.

She lifted her head sleepily. "Yes, Darkkit?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight instead of in the nursery? With you? I had a bad dream."

Squirrelflight purred. "Of course you may join us. And remember for when you want to go outside and play again, no mud, ok? I don't want you getting too dirty."

"Of course, Mother." This time I knew I would listen to her. The last time I had disobeyed her had resulted in a punishment, a missed story, and a nightmare all in one. I shuddered.

I curled up next to her and fell asleep, for the final time that day.

_Sunrise, the next day._

I woke. Sunlight was invading the lichen-y leader's den, and I was alone. _My parents must be already up._ I gave myself a quick lick and headed outside.

I surveyed the camp, imagining I was leader of ThunderClan. It was early dawn, with sunlight on the horizon. The nursery was quiet, and the dawn patrol was just returning, with Bramblestar at the head. Before I could finish observing the camp, Bramblestar padded up to me, his eyes glowing. "You are going to be given your apprentice name now." He whispered proudly. "Be prepared." He padded up to the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He yowled, hopping up on the Highrock. Most cats were already there, having expected this meeting to come soon. But Bramblestar waited as the last cats came into the clearing.

"Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Berrynose. I hope Berrynose will pass on all he knows to you."

"Berrynose, you are ready to take an apprentice. You received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be mentor to Darkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Darkpaw."

Berrynose padded forward, eyes shining, and touched noses with me.

_Oh! How good it feels to finally be an apprentice!_


End file.
